Ein notwendiger Zauber 4: Erfüllung
by iome
Summary: Hier kommt der letzte Teil der One shot Reihe 'Ein notwendiger Zauber'. Alle Teile sind auch einzeln lesbar. HGSS


Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hat es mich gestern gepackt und ich habe den wohl endgültig letzten Teil der Geschichte geschrieben. Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob er euch gefällt.

**Ein notwendiger Zauber 4 - Erfüllung**

Er hatte ihr doch gestern geschrieben, sie solle hier an dieser Stelle auf ihn warten. Verflucht, warum war er dann nicht hier? Weshalb musste sie in der Kälte stehen und vor sich hin frieren? Hermine mummelte sich weiter ein und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Sich immer im Verborgenen treffen zu müssen war schon im Sommer nicht lustig, aber im Winter war es erst recht kein Spaß und so langsam wusste sie auch nicht mehr, warum sie sich eigentlich noch verstecken mussten. Schließlich war Voldemort seit mehr als einem Jahr in Askaban und mit ihm so ziemlich jeder verdammte Todesser, den es in England gab. Jeder echte zumindest. Albus Dumbledore hatte zum Glück das Ministerium davon überzeugen können, dass Severus nicht für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet hatte.

Gerade als sie über das unglaubliche Glück nachdachte, dass er nicht im Gefängnis gelandet war, kam Severus endlich um die Ecke und hinterließ, wie sie zuvor auch, tiefe Spuren in Schnee. Mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Augen ging er auf sie zu. Nachdem er bemerkte, wie tief sie in Gedanken versunken war, sprach er sie leise an. "Hallo Hermine, willst Du mich nicht begrüßen?"

Sie sah auf und sofort merkte er, dass sie nicht bester Laune war. So überraschte es ihn auch nicht, als sie sagte: "Nein, will ich nicht, ich warte schon ewig auf Dich und friere. Warum kommst Du erst so spät?"

"Weil ich erst etwas besorgen musste." Aus der Tasche seiner Robe zog Severus einen Schlüssel hervor und ließ ihn vor ihrer Nase hin und her schwingen. Vielleicht würde sich Hermines Laune in ein paar Minuten ja schlagartig verbessern. Vielleicht auch nicht und er lag völlig daneben mit allem, was er glaubte, aber er musste es einfach versuchen.

"Wofür ist der?", fragte Hermine mit skeptischem Tonfall.

Severus Lächeln weitete sich nun auch auf den Rest seines Gesichts aus. "Das wirst Du gleich herausfinden. Schließ die Augen!"

"Ach, Severus, muss das denn sein? Ich friere ganz erbärmlich."

„Ja, es muss sein und nun mach endlich die Augen zu, ich friere auch und möchte jetzt endlich apparieren."

Wenige Sekunden und einen unangenehmen Appariervorgang später, stand Hermine staunend vor einem großen alten Haus, während Severus Snape den Schlüssel benutzte, um die Eingangstür zu öffnen. Mit einer galanten Geste bat er sie herein und Hermine folgte ihm ins Innere des Hauses.

Drinnen war es auch ähnlich kalt, wie draußen, aber nachdem Severus ein Feuer entzündet hatte, breitete sich allmählich eine wohlige Wärme im großen Wohnzimmer aus.

Noch immer staunend sah Hermine sich um. Während das Haus von außen einen halbwegs verfallenen Eindruck gemacht hatte, war es von innen ein gepflegtes Kleinod. Schicke und zudem gemütlich wirkende Möbel aus dunklem Holz ließen den Raum elegant wirken. Kleine, aber wundervoll harmonisch angeordnete Landschaftsbilder in Holzrahmen verstärkten den Eindruck noch und der gemauerte Kamin, auf dem Bilder aus früheren Zeiten standen, rundete das Ganze ab.

„Severus, wo sind wir hier?"

„Zieh die Jacke aus, sieh Dich um und entscheide dann, ob wir hier vielleicht in Zukunft zu Hause sind.", war seine Antwort.

„Was?" Hermines Mund stand für eine Sekunde sperrangelweit offen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Bitte sieh Dir alles in Ruhe an." Sein erster Eindruck von ihrer Reaktion bestätigte ihn darin, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

Ohne weiter nachzubohren, tat Hermine, um was er sie gebeten hatte. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was die darauf hätte sagen sollen. Also wanderte sie durch das Haus, fand eine große, wenn auch noch leere Bibliothek, eine gemütliche Küche, ein riesiges Badezimmer, mit Dusche, Badewanne, gleich zwei Waschbecken und einem Oberlicht, dass die Wintersonne hineinließ. Dann stolperte sie in ein nicht minder großes Schlafzimmer mit einem Bett, dass mehr nach einer Spielwiese, denn nach einer Schlafgelegenheit aussah und jenen Raum angrenzend entdeckte sie einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Über den Flur hinweg fand sie sich dann in einem zweiten Badezimmer wieder und gleich danach in einem völlig in rosa gehaltenen Kinderzimmer.

Nur ein Raum war noch übrig und schon jetzt wusste Hermine gar nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Dieser letzte Raum, den Hermine betrat, lag im Halbdunkel und so sah sie erst, als sie die Jalousie hochgezogen hatte, die Wiege in der Ecke.

„Nun, was hältst Du davon?", erklang Severus tiefe Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Sprachlos schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Severus deutete diese Geste scheinbar falsch, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten beinahe augenblicklich nach unten und das gab sich erst, als Hermine endlich wieder Worte fand. „Du bis verrückt! Das ist alles völlig unglaublich!"

Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei ihr, umfasste sie von hinten an der Taille und fragte in neckendem Tonfall: „Was genau ist unglaublich? Das Badezimmer, das Schlafzimmer, oder vielleicht das zweite Kinderzimmer?"

Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, ließ sich in die Wohlvertraute Umarmung fallen und murmelte: „Alles! Einfach alles!" Sie legte ihre Hände über seine fragte leise: „Dann weißt Du es also?"

„Das Du wieder schwanger bist? Oh ja, diesmal habe ich es vielleicht früher gewusst, als Du. Du strahlst seit Wochen so, dass es kaum zu übersehen ist."

„Aber ich weiß es doch selbst erst seit zwei Tagen!"

„Dein Körper hat es wohl vor Dir gewusst." Liebevoll küsste er sie aufs Haar. „Und nun will ich wissen, ob Du dieses Haus magst, weil ich es sonst nämlich ganz schnell wieder verkaufen muss."

Ohne die Umarmung zu unterbrechen, drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte dann: „Wage es ja nicht!"

„Meinst Du Amelie wird ihr neues Zimmer mögen?", murmelte er gleich darauf gegen ihre Lippen, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig geküsst hatten.

„Es ist rosa. Hast Du schon einmal erlebt, dass sie irgendetwas nicht mag, dass diese Farbe hat? Selbst den Kopfschmerztrank nimmt sie gern, weil der pink ist. Ja verdammt, sie wird ihr Zimmer genau so mögen, wie ich dieses Haus mag. Und nun sag mir, wie Du auf die verrückte Idee gekommen bist, dass einfach mal so zu kaufen."

Wieder schmunzelte er, antwortete aber nicht, sondern zog Hermine hinter sich her, hinein in das inzwischen warme Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch ließen sie sich zuerst nebeneinander nieder, begannen sich dann aber zu küssen, als seien sie zwei junge sehr verliebte Teenager. Nun, verliebt stimmte zweifelsohne, doch aus dem Teenageralter war nun sogar Hermine schon eine ganze Weile heraus, wohingegen ihre gemeinsame Tochter es in ein paar Jahren erreichen würde.

Schließlich saß Hermine rittlings auf Severus' Schoß und fragte noch einmal: „Sagst Du mir nun endlich, wie Du auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen bist?" Sacht fuhr sie mit beiden Händen an Severus Hals und Schultern entlang, während er seine Hände nicht minder zärtlich über ihren Rücken und ihre Seiten wandern ließ.

„Ich finde die Idee, endlich zusammen zu ziehen, ganz und gar nicht verrückt. Wir sind jetzt seit neun Jahren ein Paar. Meinst Du nicht, es wird Zeit dafür, auch mal ein gemeinsames Leben zu führen?"

Hermine intensivierte ihre Streicheleinheiten und streifte Severus das schwarze Hemd von der Brust, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und wisperte in sein rechtes Ohr. „Kein Davonschleichen mehr am Morgen? Keine Heimlichkeiten mehr vor den Kollegen oder Deinen Schülern? Bist Du Dir ganz sicher?"

Auch Severus begann nun die bisher noch vollständig angekleidete Hermine zu entblättern und raunte dann: „Nichts davon, aber dafür gemeinsame Mahlzeiten, lange Wochenende, vielleicht auch mal gemeinsamer Urlaub. Ja, bei Merlin! Hermine, ich bin mir sicher. Ich will Dich endlich bei mir haben. Dich und Amelie. Bitte lass uns gemeinsam hierher ziehen." Nach beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten unter der Fuchtel von Voldemort, war es Severus ein überaus großes Bedürfnis, endlich ein Familienleben zu haben. Und dass er nun, nachdem das Monster sehr gut weggeschlossen war, auch nicht mehr verheimlichen musste, welche wunderbare Frau er an seiner Seite hatte und eine nicht minder wunderbare Tochter, das war wie ein Gottesgeschenk für ihn.

Nur eine Hürde gab es noch, aber auch die würde er noch nehmen. Vielleicht sogar noch heute. Nicht gleich, aber bald.

Noch immer streichelten sich Hermine und Severus gegenseitig, erkundeten sich, als hätten sie sich noch nie wirklich gesehen und schließlich liebten sie sich. Nicht wie sonst, wie zwei Ertrinkende, die sich mit heißer Leidenschaft über Wasser zu halten versuchten. Nein, es war anders. Langsam, zärtlich, innig, voller Verbundenheit und mit unendlichem Vertrauen ineinander.

Es war nicht wie sonst und doch so unglaublich schön, dass Severus wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Sie lagen noch eine Weile eng umschlungen nebeneinander, bis ihnen die Augen beinahe gleichzeitig zufielen. Erst Stunden später wurde Hermine wieder wach und fand sich allein in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer wieder. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel und sie konnte vom Bett aus sehen, wie im Westen langsam die Sonne unterging.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, kuschelte sich in die Decke, die Severus über sie gebreitet hatte und blickte hinaus, während ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem schweiften, was heute alles passiert war. Severus hatte einfach so ein Haus gekauft. Ein wunderschönes noch dazu, selbst wenn es von außen einen neuen Anstrich brauchen würde. Er wollte mit ihr zusammenziehen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Schon vor vielen Jahren, als noch nicht einmal Amelie auf der Welt war, hatte sie diesen Wunsch heimlich gehegt. Damals aber war er unerfüllbar gewesen. Niemand hatte wissen dürfen, dass sich Severus schon zu ihren Schulzeiten mit ihr eingelassen hatte und schon gar nicht hätte es einen Todesser zu Gehör kommen dürfen, schließlich war sie in deren Augen ja nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut.

Hermine schloss die Augen und dachte daran, wie schön es war, dass diese schlimmen Zeiten endlich vorbei waren. Severus und sie waren jetzt seit neun Jahren ein Paar und nun endlich schien es möglich zu sein, wirklich als Familie zusammenzuleben. Für sie und auch für Severus, nicht zuletzt aber auch für Amelie würde es eine nicht unbeträchtliche Umstellung werden. Doch Hermine zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass es funktionieren würde. Jetzt und auch in sieben Monaten, wenn ihr zweites gemeinsames Kind auf die Welt käme.

Noch immer war es ihr unbegreiflich, dass sie es Severus nicht einmal hatte sagen müssen. Leise Zweifel hatten sie zwei Tage lang gequält, ob er ein zweites Kind wollen würde, aber dieses Haus und die Wiege im zweiten Kinderzimmer hatten alle Bedenken ausgeräumt.

Für Hermine hatte sich ohnehin nicht die Frage gestellt, ob sie das Kind bekommen würde. Sie freute sich darauf und eigentlich hatte sie sich schon geraume Zeit ein zweites Kind gewünscht. Wieder ein Baby im Arm zu halten, würde ihr nach all dem Stress ihres Studiums und dem Abschluss als Zaubertränkemeisterin, gut tun.

Überhaupt würde ihr ein Baby gut tun. Sie hatte diese Zeit bei Amelie geliebt, als sie beinahe täglich sehen konnte, wie sie sich entwickelte. Die letzten Monate der Schwangerschaft würden das einzige sein, was sie unerträglich fand, doch bis dahin war noch sehr viel Zeit und die würde sie genießen.

Was hatte Severus vorhin gesagt? Sie würde strahlen.

Ja, sie strahlte und als sie sich im neuen und inzwischen beinahe in Dunkelheit versunkenen Schlafzimmer umsah, wurde ihr Strahlen noch stärker.

Sie beschloss gerade aufzustehen und nachzusehen, wo Severus abgeblieben war, als sie von unten Stimmen hörte. Im Dunklen suchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, wurde aber nicht fündig, da der bestimmt, wie auch ihre Kleidung, noch unten lag. Eilig schlang sie sich die Decke um und tastete sich dann durchs Zimmer. Vorsichtig lauschte sie an der Tür, öffnete sie einen winzigen Spalt, als die Stimmen näher kamen und atmete dann erleichtert auf.

Eine dieser Stimmen gehörte Severus und die andere kannte sie auch nur zu gut. Es war die von Amelie, welche in diesem Moment aufgeregt vor ihrem Vater her sprang und wissen wollte, wo es in ihr neues Zimmer ging. Severus musste sie von Hermines Eltern geholt haben, wo sie sie hingebracht hatte, als Severus ihr geeult hatte, dass er sie treffen wolle.

Hermine trat barfuss hinaus auf den mit dickem Teppich ausgelegten Flur und baute sich mit gespielt bösem Gesicht vor ihrer Tochter auf. „Nun mach mal ganz langsam, junge Dame und drängele Deinen Vater nicht so. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Das Mädchen lachte und Severus sah zum Glück den Schalk in Hermines Augen und reagierte entsprechend. „Noch, meine Liebe, bin ich aber auch nicht alt und gebrechlich. Oder willst Du was anderes behaupten?" Er war während er sprach, zu ihr getreten und küsste sie sacht auf die Wange. Dann hob er eine Hand und Hermine sah, dass er ihre Kleider mit nach oben gebracht hatte, inklusive des Zauberstabs. „Hier, ich dachte, dass würdest Du brauchen. Ich würde Amelie gern ihr Zimmer zeigen und dachte, Du möchtest dabei sein."

Innerhalb von zehn Sekunden nahm Hermine ihm die Sachen aus der Hand, verschwand nebenan im Badezimmer, kleidete sich mit einem Zauber komplett an und stand dann wieder neben Severus und ihrer Tochter.

In den nächsten Minuten staunte diese nicht schlecht, als ihr erst ihr Zimmer gezeigt wurde und sich darüber, insbesondere wegen der farblichen Gestaltung, sehr freute. Dann aber zog Severus sie wieder hinaus auf den Flur, warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin diese nickte. Schon schob Severus seine Tochter ein Zimmer weiter und zauberte Licht herbei.

Es mochte viele Einzelkinder geben, die sich nur schwer damit abfinden konnten, ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, Amelie aber gehörte nicht dazu und so sprang sie ihren Eltern beinahe vor Freude an den Hals, als sie die Wiege sah und ihr Vater ihr verriet, dass Hermine schwanger war. Jahrelang hatte sie ihren Eltern nun schon in den Ohren gelegen, dass sie gern eine Schwester hatte. Hermine hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass ihr dieser Wunsch – vorerst – vermutlich nicht erfüllt wurde, aber mit einem Brüderchen würde ihre kleine Maus sicherlich auch vorlieb nehmen.

Gemeinsam ging die kleine, und an diesem Tag ausgesprochen glückliche, Familie nach unten und da selbst der Kühlschrank bereits gefüllt war, als würden sie alle schon hier leben, zauberte Hermine eine schnelle und herzhaft Mahlzeit auf den Tisch. Danach wurde Amelie ins Bett gebracht und obwohl auch Hermine schon gähnte, zog Severus sie wieder mit nach unten und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie im Vorübergehen aufs Schlafzimmer zeigte. „Nein, noch nicht. Der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei."

Fragend zog Hermine eine Augenbraue nach oben. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich schon vor langer Zeit von Severus abgeschaut hatte.

Severus ging nicht auf diesen skeptischen Blick ein, fühlte sich aber mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, etwas nervöser. In Erdgeschoss angekommen ließ er Hermine einfach stehen, verschwand kurz im Eingangsbereich und fischte eine kleine dunkelrote Schachtel aus seiner Robe.

Mit prüfendem Blick öffnete er sie und betrachtet noch einmal den Ring, den sie enthielt. Es war nicht derselbe, wie vor zwei Jahren, als er ihr schon einmal einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Es war ihm unpassend erschienen, diesen Ring wieder zu verwenden, denn er - und vermutlich nicht nur er – verband äußerst schlechte Erinnerungen damit.

Damals, als er Hermine zum ersten Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte, hatte es eine frische und ziemlich tiefe Wunde in ihrer Beziehung gegeben, für die er verantwortlich gewesen war und Hermine hatte wohl völlig zu Recht abgelehnt.

Heute schien es ihm absolut unwirklich, dass er sie damals tatsächlich betrogen hatte, doch auch jetzt noch hätte er sich dafür ohrfeigen können.

Nun aber, nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, hoffte er ihr Vertrauen zurück gewonnen zu haben. Vielleicht würde sie diesmal „Ja." sagen. Er hoffte es inständig und polierte schnell mit seinem Ärmel den Stein des Ringes, bevor er das Kästchen wieder schloss. Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft und ging zurück zu Hermine, die inzwischen auf der Couch saß und ihn verwundert ansah. „Was machst Du denn da draußen?" Sie klang neugierig und ein wenig verwundert, sagte aber nichts mehr, als sie seine Nervosität wahrnahm. Sie waren viel zu lange zusammen, als das er es hätte vor ihr verbergen können. Augenblicklich dämmerte Hermine, was Severus vorhatte und sie musste lächeln.

Severus verzichtete darauf, vor ihr auf die Knie zu sinken und Hermine war froh darüber. Beim ersten Mal war das eine Geste gewesen, mit der er indirekt auch um Verzeihung wegen des Seitensprungs gebeten hatte. Hier und jetzt waren sie zwei gleichberechtigte erwachsene Menschen, zwischen denen jetzt die Entscheidung fallen würde, ob sie sich genug liebten, um den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander zu verbringen.

Sich schräg neben sie setzend schaute Severus ihr tief in die Augen, nahm ihre Hand und zog die Schmuckschatulle hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Er klappte sie auf und zog mit geschickten Fingern den Ring heraus. „Hermine, ich weiß, heute ist viel geschehen und vielleicht übertreibe ich es etwas, aber ich muss es tun. Du hast einmal gesagt, wenn ich Dein Vertrauen in mich wiederherstellen kann, dann darf ich Dich noch einmal fragen. Also hoffe ich, dass das nun vielleicht der Fall ist und frage ich Dich jetzt: Möchtest Du meine Frau werden?" Nach einer Sekunde setzte er noch schnell dazu. „Ich liebe Dich und Amelie und das Baby und ich will euch nie wieder verlieren."

In Hermines Brust klopfte ihr Herz wie wild und ihre innere Stimme schrie die ganze Zeit wie verrückt. „Ja! Ja! Ja!", aber der rationale Teil in ihr musste erst noch eine Frage stellen, die ihr schon am Nachmittag auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Also beugte sie sich vor, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte: „Bevor ich Dir antworte, möchte ich Dich noch etwas fragen. Warum hast Du jetzt das Haus gekauft und warum fragst Du mich das jetzt? Ist es wegen des Babys?"

Verdutzt sah er sie an. „Ja. Nein!" Er sortierte seine Gedanken, bevor er weiter sprach. „Hermine, es ist nicht, wirklich wegen des Babys, aber es war der Auslöser dafür, ja. Ich hätte Dich früher oder später auf jeden Fall noch einmal gefragt, denn ich liebe Dich, aber ohne das Kind hätte ich es vielleicht auf später verschoben."

Hermine lächelte, denn das war die Antwort, die sie erwartet und auch jene, die sie sich erhofft hatte. „Warum hättest Du es verschoben?"

„Weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Du mir wieder vertraust. Ich bin mir auch jetzt noch nicht sicher."

Wieder beugte sich Hermine vor zu ihm und diesmal küsste sie ihn nicht nur zart und vorsichtig. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, schob sie einfach ihren Finger durch den Ring, den Severus noch immer festhielt. „Ja."

„Was?"

Sie schmunzelte. „Ja, ich will Dich heiraten und ja, ich vertraue Dir. Schon seit einer langen Zeit wieder und ich habe mich die letzten eineinhalb Jahre fast daran gezweifelt, dass Du mich jemals noch mal fragst. Deshalb wollte ich auch wissen, ob es nur am Baby liegt, dass Du es jetzt tust."

Jetzt sah Severus noch verdutzter aus, als zuvor. „Dann könnten wir schon längst verheiratet sein?"

„Schon seit Voldemort gefangen genommen wurde, ja. Aber das macht nichts. Es ist doch nur eine Formsache und wenn wir von jetzt ab einfach für alle Zeiten verlobt blieben, dann wüsste ich trotzdem, dass Du mich liebst." Noch einmal küsste sie ihn und diesmal lösten sie sich nicht wieder von einander.

Severus konnte es noch nicht glauben, aber Hermine hatte tatsächlich nicht nur einfach „Ja." gesagt, nein, sie hatte ihm auch noch bestätigt, dass sie ihm schon lange wieder vertraute. Obwohl er den Kuss mir ihr genoss, vielleicht aber auch gerade deshalb, ging ihm durch den Kopf, wie gut dieser Tag doch für ihn gelaufen war. Heute Morgen hatte er noch daran gezweifelt, dass der Kauf des Hauses richtig gewesen sein und jetzt war er verlobt und sie waren praktisch schon zusammengezogen. Alle Angst, die Dinge plötzlich überstürzt zu haben, verflog.

Stunden später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander. Hermine war bereits im Halbschlaf, als Severus flüsterte. „Morgen werde ich die restlichen Sachen von uns allen herbringen lassen. Dann sind wir eine richtige Familie."

Hermine lehnte sich auf seine nackte Brust, küsste sich von dort hinauf zu seinem Mund und flüsterte ebenso leise: „Das sind wir auch heute schon. Endlich!", bevor beide endgültig einschliefen.

**Ende**

Na, war das ein würdiger Abschluss der "Ein notwendiger Zauber" Reihe? Ich weiß schon, dass er etwas kitschig ist, aber zum einen war mir beim Schreiben danach und zum anderen denke ich, dass Severus und Hermine sich nach all dem hin und her ein wenig Glück verdient haben.

Wie immer könnt ihr über e-Mail das PDF zur Geschichte anfordern. Es enthält übrigens alle vier Teile. Die Adresse ist taliara at covers Punkt de und ihr findet sie auch in meinem Profil.


End file.
